<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parker Rewind by ghxstlvke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660754">Parker Rewind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxstlvke/pseuds/ghxstlvke'>ghxstlvke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, the vampire diaries - Freeform, tvd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxstlvke/pseuds/ghxstlvke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is a witch who randomly and mysteriously ends up in a time prison with Kai Parker. After months of being stuck with him, they get close but she gets out before him, resulting in making it her life’s mission to help him get out.</p>
<p>One day, he comes back. And Y/N’s life will never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Malachai Parker, reader/kai Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 7</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>It's officially been one week since I got stuck in this time prison. Needless to say, I hate it here. </p><p>Not only do I have this annoying guy who keeps following me around named Kai here, who swears he has no idea why he's here...but I also have to figure out how to get out of here too. </p><p>Could it get any worse?</p><p>Oh yeah, never mind, Kai just started flirting with me.</p><p>"How did I get here?" is a question I constantly ask myself every day and with every time, I feel more and more insane as the story in my head changes every time..but I think it's time we relive the truth, shall we?</p><p>But first, let me introduce myself.</p><p>My name is Y/N L/N, I'm a 17 year old witch, and this is how I got stuck in a time prison with Kai Parker.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p>Two Weeks Ago</p><p>I hated moving. No, correction, I hated moving for Mom's past mistakes. What mistakes would that be, you ask? Sorry, that secret's for a different time.<br/>This time, we were headed to Mystic Falls, Virginia, where Mom's childhood friend and former fling currently resided. He helped us multiple times and, this time, it was more of a miracle than ever since we had been so close to getting caught.<br/>So close, in fact, that Mom had a nervous breakdown as she rode down the highway.<br/>"They could be following us."<br/>"They've followed us for years, Mom," I watched her hands as they shook while handling the steering wheel,"Calm down, we're off their radar again."<br/>"I know but-"<br/>"Mom," I grabbed the wheel as she had veered and almost caused us to fly into the ditch on the right,"It's okay. Why don't you let me drive?"<br/>After a couple minutes of convincing, she pulled over and let me drive. <br/>I think Mom was also worried since my eighteenth birthday was in a few weeks, the age I could decide if I wanted to leave her behind. I almost contemplated it since they weren't after her, they were after me. But I never had the heart to explain that to her even though we both knew the truth. She wasn't a witch, she didn't have magic. I did and that's what made me so valuable.<br/>We passed the Mystic Falls town sign and found our way towards the house that Mom's friend had given us. I hated springing up on him like this again since he had just lost his wife but Mom insisted that he said it was okay.<br/>I surely hoped and prayed she was right when we pulled into his driveway.<br/>It took almost half an hour of convincing her that they weren't following us, that it was okay that we could get out of the car. Eventually, she hesitantly emerged from the passenger car door and I basically had to drag her to the front door. <br/>I knocked twice, waiting a few seconds before the familiar face of Mom and I's savior opened the door.<br/>Alaric Saltzman looked liked he had woken up from a deep sleep with his hair spiked with cowlick in a certain direction, dark circles were under his eyes and looked deadly with his pale skin that showed that he was, in fact, hungover. His eyes went turned into a slit, confusion painting his face..I could almost guess that he didn't actually know we were coming. <br/>He sighed deeply, his scratchy voice confirming that he had just woken up,"Well, good morning."<br/>"It's two in the afternoon, Ric," I crossed my arms, taking in the image of his black sweatpants and stained gray t-shirt,"You didn't know we were coming, did you?"<br/>He looked over at Mom and grimaced, which confirmed my suspicions, I turned to Mom and noticed her looking paranoid at the road behind us,"Mom," she jumped and looked over at me,"you didn't tell Alaric we were coming?"<br/>"I...I thought I did," she sounded worried, like he would kick us out. <br/>But we both knew him better than that.<br/>"Come on in, I hate to see you so worried," he said to Mom, making her instantly zoom inside the house while I rolled my eyes,"Plus," he gave me a small smile,"I can't even bear the thought that I couldn't have seen the girl I've helped raise since she was five before she turned eighteen."<br/>I gave him a hug, feeling instantly at home as I said,"It's good to see you, Alaric."<br/>"You too, kid," he let me go and held the door open, letting me walk in before shutting the door behind him.<br/>"So," he said in his authoritative "dad" voice and I was ready for the rant before it even started,"What happened this time?"<br/>"We were in Texas, almost to Dallas, when we saw one of them...or what Mom assumed was one of them," I sighed, torn apart by all the insanity I've had to live through for the past week,"Honestly, I don't even know how she found out you're living here."<br/>"Probably because you search my name on the internet and you'll find Whitmore which is where I'm working."<br/>"And until you stop, you're coming home drunk and having hangovers?"<br/>"That obvious, huh?"<br/>I gave him a playful shove,"I guess hard times call for desperate measures."<br/>"Yeah..speaking of which," he pulled me to the kitchen where Mom couldn't here, dropping his voice to a low whisper,"How is she?"<br/>I thought for a minute of what to say. I couldn't really even think of words to describe what Mom had become within the past few years. The past few months. Sure, we saw Alaric around five months ago but during that five months, Mom had been through her own personal hell and I seriously worried for her mental health.<br/>I looked around the corner and saw her reading a book about occult studies, her left leg bouncing with anxiety as she mouthed words I couldn't decipher. <br/>I turned to Alaric, dropping my voice even lower than he had a minute ago,"She's getting worse. She almost wouldn't get out of the car earlier and almost drove us off the side of the road.." his eyebrows furrowed as I continued to tell him,"And..she won't let me practice magic anymore."<br/>Mom didn't know that I told Alaric that I'm a witch..or the reason we were always on the run and I wanted to keep it that way. Alaric knew witches other than me so I was comfortable with him knowing our secret, especially when he was like a dad in my eyes. <br/>"What do you mean she won't let you practice?"<br/>"She thinks they'll be able to track us if I use it. Says it's like a honing beacon to our location," I rolled my eyes,"I haven't used magic in almost six months, Ric, and it's killing me."<br/>"She does understand you know about magic more than her, right? That you're the one who wields it and not her?"<br/>"I've tried telling her but she doesn't listen.." I crossed my arms across my chest, a solemn feeling rushing over me,"She says I'm becoming more like my dad. Especially when I use magic."<br/>Alaric nodded, silent as he thought about what to do. But we both know he could do nothing, if Mom knew that he knew everything, she'd never trust him. I didn't want to lose both Mom or Ric in the same day.<br/>"Look, why don't you come with me to the university tomorrow? You could come study and maybe.." he leaned in closer and whispered so lowly that I almost couldn't hear,"you can practice your magic. I know a student who can help you."<br/>"Are you sure?" <br/>"I'll talk to your mom, you go get settled in."<br/>I gave him a thankful smile before walking into the living room, Mom jerking her head up to look at me,"Everything okay?"<br/>"Perfectly fine," I stopped in the center of the room when Alaric strolled in.<br/>"The guest room is down the hall, second door on the left. First door is the bathroom. You're both welcome to stay in the guest room until you're comfortable to leave," He sat next to Mom, watching her leg bounce for a few silent minutes until he said,"I need to talk to you about something."<br/>Mom looked between Alaric and I for a few seconds until I said,"I'll be in the guest room, getting our stuff together."</p><p>It had been two hours later when I heard Mom scream. I had been in the guest room, after getting our things together, I had sat on the bed and scrolled on my phone until I got the okay to go back in the living room.<br/>Little did I know Mom would freak out as much as she did,"She is not going with you, Ric!"<br/>I ran to the living room's foyer and saw Alaric looking startled yet unsurprised at Mom's outburst, if anything, he looked even more hungover,"I know that it's hard for you but she needs to be with people her own age."<br/>"At a college? There are no 17 year olds there!" <br/>"You forget she's turning 18 in a few weeks, Y/M/N."<br/>She went silent then, her face turning red and then pale and then back to red, I almost wondered if she was having an aneurysm until she noticed I was in the foyer,"Oh...hi, sweetheart."<br/>"Mommy," her face turned soft and I knew I could get her to surrender then,"I really want this..and you know I'm not any close to leaving you. Going with Ric to Whitmore just until we leave can't be that bad, right?"<br/>"Yeah but-"<br/>"Mom," I knelt at her feet, grabbing her hands,"They can't find me. They won't. I give you my word that I'll be as careful as I can."<br/>A tear fell down her cheek and I knew. I won.<br/>"Fine," she pointed furiously at Alaric,"but you better not let her leave your sight."<br/>Alaric and I exchanged gazes,"Of course."</p><p>The next day, I had to pry Mom off of me before she let Ric take me to Whitmore. It took about ten minutes before we eventually were off. I had never felt more free in that moment than when I was in a car driving down a highway that lead to where I could practice the one thing that made me feel sane.<br/>When we arrived at Whitmore, I became extremely energized. A smile was plastered on my face, serotonin getting the better of me as I bounced along the grass towards Alaric's classroom.<br/>Even Alaric noticed as he stared at me with confusion yet triumph,"You okay?"<br/>"Never better," I let out a slight laugh and even Alaric couldn't contain a smile away as he grinned from ear to ear. <br/>When we reached his classroom, it was big and loud, chairs lined along the entire room in sections. He placed a box filled with a bunch of books and relics on his desk before he got a text message,"Bonnie will be here in a few minutes, okay?"<br/>Bonnie was the girl that Alaric could swear could help me learn magic again, she was a witch and a powerful one at that from the stories he told me.<br/>A few minutes later, she walked through the door,"Hey, Ric," she turned to me, her short hair swaying as she gave me a smile,"You must be Y/N."<br/>She walked up to me and I nodded,"And you must be Bonnie."<br/>She smiled and looked over at Alaric,"Mind if I steal her for a few hours?"<br/>"As long as she wants to learn some magic, by all means. I'll be here, getting ready for a lecture at noon."<br/>"Perfect," she linked her arm through mine and lead me into the hallway and through some empty hallways before we entered an abandoned lecture hall,"So," she clapped her hands,"ready to relearn some things?"</p><p>A week passed and Bonnie taught me more than I had been allowed to teach myself in the seventeen years I had been alive. Today, Bonnie and I were helping Ric unpack things for his lecture while also simultaneously using our abilities to move them.<br/>"Okay, be careful, Alaric said this was priceless," Bonnie was causing an old vase that Alaric swore was haunted by some old Victorian spirit to float in the air, she tossed it to me in a free fall and I made it float, placing it gently on the desk.<br/>"You're getting pretty good at this."<br/>"Well, I do have an awesome teacher," I winked at her and she laughed.<br/>"So," she picked up some test tubes filled with what looked like mercury,"I've been meaning to ask. My mom's side of the family is the magical side, my Grams taught me all I need to know."<br/>I knew where this was going as I picked up a stack of exam papers Alaric was planning on passing out to his class today.<br/>"It's my dad's side," is all I said. It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable around Bonnie, it's just that I wasn't comfortable telling her about that side of me yet. <br/>Bonnie understood as she didn't ask anymore questions and flipped through the exam papers I had just sat down on the desk,"Oh, God."<br/>"What?"<br/>"Alaric is going over expressionism this semester.." she groaned and I almost asked what that meant when she got a paper cut,"Ouch!"<br/>"You okay?"<br/>"Yeah, paper cut. I'll be right back."<br/>She walked out, trying to keep a trail of blood from splatting on the floor but a couple drips fell as she left.<br/>As she went to find a bandage, I looked for paper towels, knowing Alaric packed them every day for incidents in his class when they did experiments, to mop up the small bits of blood she left behind. But something else caught my eye.<br/>I picked up a strange gadget looking thing that I knew I had seen before, I knew Alaric always loaned certain things for his class from his girlfriend Jo..and he always showed me before. I had asked Bonnie about it before and she had no idea what it was. <br/>I looked through one of Ric's textbooks, knowing that he had something to do with it in one of them. Then I found it while flipping through the pages of a book called "The Art of Magical Transferring". <br/>I looked at the gadget in the book, it was called an ascendant. According to the textbook, it was supposed to help transfer people or a witch's source of magic through dimensions. It said nothing about how to activate it but it was still cool to look at as I paced around the classroom while staring at it, admiring the way it was built. <br/>I suddenly heard a loud noise in the hallway, most likely from students going to a different class, when I dropped it. <br/>I gasped but it didn't break, I picked it up quickly and scrambled to take it to Alaric's desk when I heard something. I felt something too. I knew it was the ascendant, it wanted me to speak. To use my magic.<br/>And using magic to me was like cocaine. Who knew when I'd actually be able to use it again without Mom finding out? You only live once...right?<br/>I closed my eyes, chanting words I had no idea existed before something felt wrong. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a flash of light come down on me and I went I scream,"No!" when the light consumed me and I was plunged into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up with the sensation of falling, making me jerk up like my life depended on it. I looked around, taking in the sensation of still being at Whitmore..but I noticed Alaric's stuff wasn't on his desk. Because his desk wasn't even there. <br/>My first thought was I knocked myself out and someone stole the desk and relics. Then I remembered that no one wanted old vases and exam papers..or an old desk that was peeling on the sides.<br/>I stood up, noticing the ascendant was nowhere to be seen and I groaned. I knew Alaric would have my ass if he knew I lost his stuff. But that's when I noticed that the walls were brighter, the floors a different type of wood, the bleachers a bright turquoise color and the fact they were bleachers instead of chairs. I looked up at the clock that I was used to seeing on the wall but noticed it was a different one, it was a lot smaller and harder to notice and I knew that was hell for the students who went here. It said only an hour and passed and I felt my eyebrows furrow.<br/>I knew for a fact that there was no way that they redid the whole classroom within the hour I was passed out. <br/>I suddenly noticed outside the sky suddenly turn dark, I ran out of the classroom and down the hallways before I found myself standing outside. The world around me was hazy, almost looking fuzzy and tired as I noticed the sun covered with a black circle that slightly differed in size. <br/>An eclipse? I thought to myself, Why didn't I hear about this?<br/>That's when I noticed something even weirder, it was quiet. Too quiet. That's when I noticed..there was no people around. I spun around and looked around every corner of the courtyard and thought, Shouldn't this place be filled with college students?<br/>I continued to run around, finally getting out of the Whitmore property and noticing as I found myself in a neighboring town that there was no people anywhere.<br/>I found myself going into multiple shops and after not seeing a single soul for a couple hours, I knew something was wrong. <br/>I eventually stopped at a supermarket where my eye got caught on a newspaper, something I never thought I'd care about in my entire life, and noticed the date. May 10, 1994.<br/>I felt my heart drop when I remembered the ascendant and what it did. It transferred magic in between dimensions..but I guess it also transferred magical hosts as well.<br/>I sat on the ground as I grabbed the newspaper and read the whole thing from top to bottom, every page until the paper was worn. I didn't stop until I looked outside and I realized it was dark out.<br/>My mind continued to spin as I remembered something very important.<br/>I can't get out of this place without an ascendant...and until then, I'm stuck.</p><p>The next day, I decided to find a way to Mystic Falls. Why? Because maybe this was the only town that was presented with this strange phenomenon..but I doubted it.<br/>I found and hot wired new car at a dealership, a silver Ford Explorer, that I knew would get me there as good as any car. I wondered if cars from the 90s were as quick as ones from the 2000s..but that was just my overthinking brain getting the better of me as I soon found myself driving ninety miles an hour on the freeway towards Mystic Falls.<br/>Three hours later, I passed the Mystic Falls town sign. It looked different, newer than the one from my real time. The town square was a bit more polished and most of the shops weren't there.<br/>Just as I had suspected, there was no one here either. I don't know why but I secretly hoped there were more people, my heart sunk at the thought of being alone. I decided I'd try and find a familiar spot.<br/>I eventually remembered my way to Alaric's house and found myself there, noticing the mailbox didn't have "Saltzman" on it like the one in my universe. Instead, it was blank. My mind wandered to putting my surname on there as my own little landmark but the thought soon went away as I parked in the driveway and entered the house.<br/>I was happy to see that it had furniture and it wasn't empty but the furniture looked like stuff you'd see in Full House or something, it was odd to see in person.<br/>I walked into the kitchen and noticed there was no food in the fridge, I groaned and realized I also didn't have any clothes. I checked the bathroom and checked to see if the shower worked, it did. <br/>I decided I would go off and find clothes and food tomorrow. I slumped onto the couch and found myself drifting off to sleep before I began dreaming about my mom and when the next time I'd see her would be.</p><p>A week later, I realized someone was stalking me. How did I know? Because stuff started going missing in my house.<br/>I had stocked up all my food and got as much clothes as I could carry, grabbing some paint and brushes on the way to paint my mailbox since there's obviously nothing else I could do.<br/>I barely got through painting the first letter when the eclipse came and blocked my view so I went inside and left the paint stuff outside..when I went back, they were gone. It irritated and scared me. It irritated me because I only had a single giant letter on my mailbox that made it look weird. It scared me because...who else was here? <br/>As I left the house throughout the week, I noticed my food was going missing. Mostly my popcorn and chips. I also noticed the supermarket had pork skins one day and the next, they were gone.<br/>First of all, ew. Second of all, who would’ve been as stupid as me to get stuck here?<br/>My questions were answered the day I came back to the house with more paint and a single paintbrush. <br/>I stood in the foyer and instantly knew something was wrong when I heard the sound of something crunching, the rocking chair creaking in the living room, and a foot tapping on the floor.<br/>I walked slowly and gently across the wooden floors, making my way towards the kitchen and looked at my knife block. I almost gasped when I saw all the knives were gone.<br/>I sighed quietly, coming to the conclusion I’d have to use magic to defend myself as I turned around and peaked around the corner to see a flash of brown hair.<br/>I whipped back to the wall separating the rooms and took in a silent, sharp intake of breath as my heart spiked. The sudden surprise of someone actually being here after six days of being alone in this literally empty world was crazy to me.<br/>“I know you’re here,” a male voiced announced in the living room in a sing-song voice,”Come out, come out, wherever you are.”<br/>I winced before I turned around the corner, creeping my way to the living room and seeing an adult male sitting in the rocking chair. I noticed he was, sure enough, holding a bag of pork skins.<br/>His dark brown hair was styled to one side and was clipped short on the sides, he wore a dark blue jean jacket over a black button up and a dark gray t-shirt, his dark jeans were big and heavy on him but showed the toes of his black combat boots. His features were surprisingly more handsome than normal, his eyes were blueish-gray, his nose straight and strong, his face shape symmetrical. <br/>He would be attractive if it weren’t for the fact he was in my living room even though I didn’t know him.<br/>“Hi, I’m Kai,” he said in a polite yet playful way,”And you..are a lot cuter up close.”<br/>“What the hell are you doing in my house?” My voice was strained but strong, self-assurance building my confidence as he looked at me like a meal. Like he could take me if he wanted to.<br/>“Well, Y/N,” my heart jumped to my throat, he began to stand up,”I think the most proper question is..” He got closer, almost toe to toe with me before he smiled cockily,”How the hell are you here in my own personal hell dimension?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>